Pomoc z matematyki
by Yunoha
Summary: Fuji zauważa, że ostatnimi czasy Tezuka zaczyna mieć drobne problemy z matematyką. A co innego może zrobić geniusz, jak nie pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi?


Gdyby w tej chwili ktoś powiedziałby mu o tym, że jego kapitan ma problemy z jednym przedmiotem – matematyką, Syuusuke z pewnością uśmiechnąłby się, jak to miał w zwyczaju i łagodnie wyperswadowałby ten absurdalny pomysł. Królowa nauk i podstawa dużej części przedmiotów była w doskonałym stopniu opanowana przez jego rówieśnika. Przecież sam często widział jak rozwiązuje podczas lekcji na tablicy trudniejsze; dla reszty klasy; przykłady.

Fakt, ostatnio jeden przykład nie poszedł mu za dobrze. Musiał przyznać to w duchu z boleścią. Ale przecież każdy zamiast sinusa alfa, mógł użyć cosinusa. To nie zbrodnia… Tezuka nie był maszyną, tylko człowiekiem i dlatego miał najświętsze prawo do popełniania błędów, nawet w matematyce.

Było dużo możliwości, dlaczego tak się stało. Po pierwsze – kapitan musiał tak perorować swoim czasem, by móc przygotowywać treningi dla drużyny, układać wraz z wice kapitanem i trenerką listę męczy. Musiał dokładnie wybierać kto na najbliższych zawodach będzie grał w danym meczu, a to wszystko pogodzić jeszcze z nauką i pomocą w domu. Bo Kunimitsu pomagał w domu i Fuji doskonale o tym wiedział. Po drugie od czasu, gdy musiał wyjechać do Niemiec w związku z ramieniem, nie miał zbytnio jak iść z materiałem szkolnym, a przynajmniej ze wszystkich przedmiotów.

Hmm… a jakby tu mu pomóc. Przecież jest geniuszem. Wszystko, co mówią na lekcji od razu ma w malutkim paluszku. Przy okazji będzie miał pretekst, by odwiedzić kapitana w domu. Tak, to bardzo dobry pomysł. Już nawet miał zaproponować Tezuce swoją chęć do pomocy, jednak ten go ubiegł.

Syuusuke spojrzał na wyświetlacz komórki, by sprawdzić, kto próbuje się do niego dodzwonić. Był niedzielny poranek – czas, kiedy można było spać do woli. Widząc jednak te szczególne nazwisko odebrał wręcz natychmiast.

- Tak? – Nie wiedział, czy dobrze słyszał, ale jego głos wydawał się być zachrypnięty. Na wszelki wypadek odkaszlnął cicho.

- Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak wcześnie, Fuji. – Po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał znajomy głos jego kapitana. Teraz jednak wydawał się być słyszalnie podenerwowany.

- Stało się coś, Tezuka? – Natychmiast usiadł, odrzucając kołdrę i spuszczając bose nogi na ziemię. Chłód podłogi przeszył jego ciało, dlatego też stopami szybko odszukał kapcie, w których zaraz je schował.

- Zależy jak kto to by odebrał… – Uśmiechnął się, słysząc ciche westchnienie. Należące do tych, kiedy jego kapitan był czymś zmieszany. – Chciałbym się spytać, czy nie masz może nic przeciwko, aby pomóc mi z matematyką. Jak sam pewnie zauważyłeś, ostatnio nie mogę jej w ogóle pojąć. – Zamilkł, czekając niecierpliwie na pozytywną odpowiedź, lub też nie. Fuji również milczał w szoku, że to właśnie kapitan pierwszy go o to poprosił. – Oczywiście, zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz miał czasu. Spytam wtedy kogoś i…

- Z chęcią ci pomogę. – Przerwał jego wywód szatyn, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego młodszy brat, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju, z zamiarem obudzenia go, przyjrzał mu się ze zdziwieniem, po czym opuścił zaraz pomieszczenie, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. To wpadłeś braciszku, powiedział sobie w myślach. Ciekawe, kim ona jest.

- Dziękuję. – Fuji mógłby przysiąc, że jego rówieśnik wykonuje w tym momencie ukłon. Tezuka czasami był dość przewidywalny. – W takim razie kiedy będziesz miał czas?

- Za pół godziny u ciebie będę. Czekaj na mnie. – I nim zdążyłby usłyszeć jeszcze choćby jakąś głoskę uciekającą z gardła młodszego o kilka miesięcy kapitana, rozłączył się. Zaraz też wyskoczył z łóżka jak z procy, po czym wpadł szybko do łazienki, by wziąć poranny prysznic i ulżyć pęcherzowi po całonocnym magazynowaniu moczu. Następnie, owinięty tylko ręcznikiem, dopadł do szafy, szukając w niej jakiś ubrań.

- Może najpierw założyłbyś gacie, co? – z początku nie zwrócił uwagi na te słowa. Dopiero po chwili odwrócił się spoglądając na uśmiechniętą twarz siostry.

- One-san… – mruknął cicho chłopak, jednak posłusznie wykonał polecenie kobiety. Jakoś też nie przejmował się tym, że przez chwilę widziała jego nagie pośladki.

- Yuu-chan mi powiedział… – dodała zaraz, patrząc na niego pogodnie. – że po twojej minie sądzi, że gadasz z jakąś dziewczyną. Byłam ciekawa, czy to prawda… i jak widzę, Yuuta miał rację. Tylko po drodze kup jej jakiś bukiecik, to zrobi na niej spore wrażenie. – Po czym kładąc kilka banknotów na jego biurku, opuściła pomieszczenie.

Syuusuke pokręcił lekko głową, ubierając się szybko. Dopiero, gdy przyjrzał się w lustrze zauważył, że ma nałożone na siebie niedawno, co kupione ubrania.

- Wariuje przez ciebie, kapitanie. – mruknął, zgarniając jeszcze pieniądze, po czym wybiegł szybko z domu. Oczywiście będąc przy furtce musiał się jeszcze wracać. Tak to jest, gdy zapomni się przebrać kapci na buty.

Jednak już bez większych przeszkód – nie licząc czerwonego światła, a później staruszki, która poprosiła go o pomoc w pokonaniu jezdni – dotarł pod dom swojego przyjaciela. Spokojnym krokiem stanął przed drzwiami i nacisnął na dzwonek.

Słysząc szczęk zamka, przywdział na twarz miły, delikatny uśmiech, święcie przekonany, że otworzy mu pani Ayana – matka Kunimitsu.

- Dzień dobry, je… co się stało? – spytał w szoku, widząc stan w jakim jest jego kapitan.

- Nie pytaj, wchodź. – Pociągnął go do środka, gwałtownym ruchem, zaraz zamykając szczelnie drzwi. Fuji przyglądał się uważnie, całkowicie mokrym ubraniom chłopaka.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał bliskie spotkanie z wiadrem wody – skomentował rozbawiony, za nic mając wściekłe spojrzenie kapitana. Koszulka kleiła mu się do ciała, dokładnie pokazując sylwetkę czternastolatka.

- To nie jest wcale śmieszne – burknął cicho, rozpinając guziki w celu ściągnięcia z siebie mokrej odzieży. Niebieskooki łaknącym wzrokiem pochłaniał ten obraz. – Byłem przed chwilą w sklepie, kupić kilka rzeczy. Najwidoczniej Momoshiro wraz z Echizenem postanowili umilić mi czas.

- W takim razie to ich sprawka? – W duchu pogratulował im pomysłu. Chyba nawet odwdzięczy im się kiedyś jakoś. Hmmm, może kupiłby Momoshiro żel nawilżający do miejsc intymnych? Tak, by Echizenowi też było przyjemniej.

- Nie wyjdzie im to na sucho…

- Fakt, mokry to ty już jesteś. Więc wyszło im na mokro – zauważył z figlarnym uśmiechem. Tezuka odwrócił się, by jakoś skomentować jego słowa, jednak zamilkł widząc jak blisko niego jest Fuji. Niższy chłopak zadarł głowę do góry, stając na palcach i ramionami obejmując kapitana za szyję. – Fajnie wyglądasz, jak jesteś mokrutki. – Po czym przyciągając jego twarz do swojej, musnął szybko jego wargi.

Szatyn z jasnymi przebarwieniami wydawał się być przez chwilę zbitym z tropu. Cofnął się krok, patrząc na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Fuji w tej chwili też zrozumiał jaką uczynił gafę, dlatego zaczął już rozmyślać, jakie przeprosiny będą najlepiej pasowały do sytuacji.

- Fajnie, powiadasz? – mruknął nagle, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i prowadząc ku górze. Fuji już porządnie zatrwożony możliwym atakiem – słownym, oczywiście – kolegi, szedł za nim starając się jednocześnie jakoś wytłumaczyć. Widząc jednak, że minęli pokój Kunimitsu z deczka niepewny przyglądał się jego ruchom. Zaraz jednak został wprowadzony do łazienki. – Zaraz się przekonamy, jak to będzie z tobą. – Po czym chwycił rączkę prysznica i po okręceniu wody, cały strumień uderzył w postać Fujiego. Który natomiast zaśmiał się, szczęśliwie zaskoczony.

- Lubisz takie zabawy, co? Taichou? – zaśmiał się, patrząc na niego z figlarnym uśmiechem.

- Najwidoczniej musiałem się tego zarazić od naszych dwóch kawalarzy – odparł, odkładając wyłączoną już rączkę prysznica. Podszedł do Fujiego, przytulając się do niego z westchnieniem. – Stęskniłem się za tobą.

- Ja za tobą również. Jednak nie musiałeś mnie oblewać tą wodą. – Mimo to, uśmiechał się zadowolony. Pozwolił, by kapitan przywarł do jego warg, sam ochoczo odpowiadając na pocałunek. – Nie będę miał się w co ubrać.

- W mojej szafie, są jeszcze ubrania, jakie zostawiłeś poprzednio. Oczywiście, wyprane i wyprasowane – odparł, siadając z nim na zimnych kafelkach. Nie przerywał drobnych muśnięć ust.

- A matematyka? Czyż nie po to do mnie dzwoniłeś? – Nie widząc żadnej reakcji z jego strony, zaśmiał się zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiej chytrej zagrywki. – Ukartowałeś to.

- Owszem. – Również pozwolił sobie na krótki śmiech. – Co powiesz na krótki sparing za godzinkę? Gdy już się wykąpiemy i przebierzemy w suche ciuchy?

- Z miłą chęcią, ale wpierw. – Usiadł na jego kolanach, kładąc jego dłonie na swojej tali, a samemu wtulając się w niego. – Pobądźmy w tej pozycji.


End file.
